


Jitters

by TeawithJeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeawithJeong/pseuds/TeawithJeong
Summary: Everyone has some kind of vice an addiction, something that comes and controls a large part of your daily routine, these addiction can vary in their seriousness and affect on your life some peoples lives are ruined by a substance that can’t live with out, their need for it spirals out of control. It’s like a dark cloud that stays over your head constantly whispering into your ear telling you you can’t live with out it. Some are more carefree like people who can’t go a morning without a cup of coffee, the lack of caffeine leaves them some what jittery but not altogether life altering. Im Nayeon falls intro the 2nd category she’s always telling herself to cut back on the coffee but she needs it. Myoui Mina falls into the Catergory of she did before now shes not sure where she fits or who she is.





	Jitters

Everyone has some kind of vice an addiction, something that comes and controls a large part of your daily routine, these addiction can vary in their seriousness and affect on your life some peoples lives are ruined by a substance that can’t live with out, their need for it spirals out of control. It’s like a dark cloud that stays over your head constantly whispering into your ear telling you you can’t live with out it. Some are more carefree like people who can’t go a morning without a cup of coffee, the lack of caffeine leaves them some what jittery but not altogether life altering. Im Nayeon falls intro the 2nd category she’s always telling herself to cut back on the coffee but she needs it honestly she does being a Nursery teacher is exhausting. Nayeon also knows her job is super rewarding watching a small child growing into a person with their own unique personality, shaping the minds of the future, at the same time the children usually did this growing and learning very, very, very loudly. 

Nayeon grabbed her reusable cup filled to the brim with coffee with a dash of milk and a generous helping of sugar off her pristine white counter tops her car keys in her other hand and headed out to her car, checking her appearance in the wing mirror before entering the car. Her dark brown hair was tied back in high-ponytail the gentle waves cascading down her back, her lips were tinted with a light pink gloss. You got this Im Nayeon she said her self she wasn’t always this nervous before work but it was the first day of a new school years she had a whole new group of anxious children and head-strong parents to impress. she got into her car and made the drive across town to work. She was one of the first ones here of course she she’d never arrive before Jihyo. Her and the other teachers had a bet that Jihyo lived here secretly falling asleep in the creche each night, Nayeon knew this was a lie Jihyo had a very nice apartment and equally as nice cat, she waved at her colleague as she entered the room Jihyo was already busy placing out little name tags for all the new starters.

“First day of term, you nervous?”

Jihyo asked not moving he gaze from the tables in front of her. Nayeon took one final sip of her coffee before replying honestly.

“Ah, maybe a few first day butterflies but that’s to be expected”

Nayeon took her mug into the little kitchenette just off from the main room she took a quick peek into the refrigerator it was well stocked with milk and chilled bottles of water ready for the crazy day ahead Nayeon ponder if the idea of giving small children milk and cookies constantly outdated if definitely didn’t fit with the modern interpretation of a healthy balanced life style but neither did the amount of coffee she drank so how was she to judge. She headed back into to main room quickly checking her watch before heading over to Jihyo 

“Wait you’ve cut your hair. I didn’t notice”

It was true jihyo once long dark hair was now cut into a bob she look good it anything it made her large welcome eyes looking even happier than before Jihyo was one of those people who radiated sunshine, Nayeon had never seen her get sad or angry she was always just Jihyo, We’ve got this, let’s keep going, Jihyo. Nayeon circles round on er friend to meet her gaze. 

“You look good”

Jihyo blushed a little before quickly shaking it off  
“Oh thank you, I thought new term new me right?”  
She laughed awkwardly placing down the last name card as the door behind them swung open and in walked Dahyun carrying a very large plastic storage box filled to the brim with various stuffed animals a few family faces greet Nayeon like snowy the large stuffed cat and a few new ones which Dahyun must of picked up during the break

“Happy first day back”

Dahyun chimed placing down the box 

“Do we have time for a quick cup of tea I’m parched?”

Dahyun didn’t wait for a reply a skipped off towards the Kitchen. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The first drop of the year was in full swing well it wasn’t really a drop as parents were encouraged to stay for the first hour as away of gentling easing the children into the education system an establishment that would now dominate their lives for twenty years even longer if they decided like Nayeon to become a teacher. It was easier getting the parents to stay children, no humans can be quite clingy when they think something they love and need is leaving them of course the school day is just a temporary separation but for them it feels like forever an anxiety they’d never felt before and emptiness in their tiny hearts as their Mother and fathers leave them with three very, strange over eager women. 

Nayeon still remembers how upset she was on her first day of Nursery, how she balled hers eyes feeling lost and alone she quickly grew out of that making friends whether she went in recent years however the lonliness had creeped in once more not that she minded too much, of course there were still those rare moments when she’d regress and cry usually those nights were accompanied by a box of wine and sad movie that fills your mind with the notion of love and happy ever after. Those films were all bullshit but sometimes they made Nayeon hope that she wouldn’t have to be lonely forever. 

“Oh my God Im Nayeonn?”

Nayeon’s head shot up from where she’d been sat helping a boy draw a very stick figure of him and his sisters. stood peering down at her clutching the hand of a small girl in a pink dress Yoo Jeongyeon, she was one of the first people who cured Nayeon nursery blues all those years ago her first real friend.

“J-J_Jeongyeon”

Nayeon spluttered standing up and pulling her old friend into an awkward one arm hug. Of all the all friends and acquaintances Nayeon had picture encountering in her career Jeongyeon had never been one of them. The younger girl had been Nayeon closest friend during high school though College had caused them to drift a part in a see of new people and new places, they still maintain that modern version of old best that still occasionally liked and commented on each other SNS sites even now and then most some cringe picture from times forgotten in some fashion tend that should never, ever be resurrected. About 6 years ago was the last time they’d spoken face to face at Jeongyeons wedding. Jeongyeons wedding too a girl, a pretty girl named Sana who Jeongyeon had met while doing charity work in Japan. Nayeon finally pulled away from here oldest friend turning her attention to the small child who was watching them both with eager eyes.

“and this is your cute little daughter?

Nayeon asked 

“Oh yes this is Miya”

Jeongyeon replied with a large grin as she watched her Daughter, it was that kind of grin that was only every expressed between parents and children. That kind pride and love. The visible sign of the unbreakable bond between the two, all wrapped up into bright eyes and a toothy grin. 

“Well Hi Miya, I’m Miss Im but you can call me Nayeon alright.

Nayeon took the girls small hand and lead her other to the drawing table mouthing a quick goodbye to Jeongyeon who soon like most the other people ducked out the room to returns to their empty quiet, children free houses. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day past in the way you’d expected the first day of term to go a buzz of excitement in the air mixed amongst the anxiety of something new. A handful of tantrums and crocodiles tears as the parents vanished one by one through out day return hours later to sunshine and smiles from their children. The three teachers cleaned up the room which had turned into quiet a mess from a days worth of playing and were now quietly sat in the kitchen their choice of warm beverage in their hands Nayeon had of course gone with a coffee. 

“Who was the Mom you were talking too?”

Jihyo asked Nayeon peering up from her mug of tea freshly made with steam still cascading from the top of it. Jeongyeon and Nayeonn had met again during the pick-up this time her old friend, they’d found some time to make small talk and catch up a lot how have been? How’s the family? Wow doesn’t time fly in was brief and basic conversation but it was somewhat special being able to talk to Jeongyeon again. 

“That was Jeongyeon my best friend from High school.”

Nayeon quickly finished the last sip of her coffee, her mind wandering as it often did to what she would cook for dinner tonight. She wasn’t much of a foodie and usually settle for something boring and quick with minimal effort she’d planned on learning to cook but the various recipies book she’d brought over the years remained on her bookshelf, covered a light coating dust.

“Is that the same friend who ran off to Japan and married a Japanese princess or something”

Dahyun spoke through a mouthful of biscuit breaking Nayeon from her thought of food before she’d even settled on whether she wanted to order Pizza or have a sad instant ramen pot, washed down with bottle of rose. Nayeon just nodded in response. the three teachers quickly finished their drinks and said their brief goodbyes it would be around 14 hours til they would be reunited again the same drinks in their hands no doubt. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Nayeon pulled her car into the driveway of her tiny house just on the outskirts of the city it wasn’t much but it was hers, the girl reached back for her handbag pulling out her phone she had two little text notifications one from Jihyo hoping she got safe the younger girl had always sent these texts for the past two years they’d worked together, Nayeon secretly wondered if Jihyo also sent these texts to Dahyun or whether Jihyo reserved them for her and her only. The second message however was a lot more interesting, an unknown number and an invitation too dinner for that night, Nayeon guessed the pot of ramen would have to spend another day sat in the empty kitchen cupboard.

Myoui Mina was stood staring in the little mirror which hung in the small guest room that she’d been living in for the past 6 months, she tried to fix her bangs but it was hopeless, they did not what to cooperate but that was fine she guessed, she felt the same most days. It was 6pm and she spent most of the day sat on her bed, the curtains drawn a tiny crack of light peeking through, a silver lining maybe Mina had thought to herself, before quickly drifting back to sleep until Sana had sent Miya into to wake her up and tell to her get dressed the little girl had also said something about Miss Im coming round to play but Mina had no idea who that was or what it meant maybe the kid had an imaginary friend, like Mina had. the girl sighed giving up on trying to fix her appearance and walked out in the prettily decorated lounge of her pseudo home. Mina had her own apartment in the city decorated in the best interiors you could find but she hadn’t been back in months, it was still too painful. as she followed the sounds of voices she noticed a stranger stood with her two best friends and pretty girl with wavy dark brown and wild smile. this girl seemed familiar, but Mina couldn’t place her right her hand a blur of names and places.

“Um… Hi”

Mina spoke her hands darting straight for the glass of wine that Sana was holding out for her to take. she observed Jeongyeon and the strange girls conversation between sips her eyes darting back to Sana 

“Oh Mina, this Im Nayeon. Jeongyeons friend from school”

Mina held her hand out for the older girl to shake but found her self being pulled into a soft hug she tightened her grip on her glass. Mina knew she’d been a bit of a recluse lately but surely it hadn’t suddenly become acceptable too greet a complete stranger with a hug. the girl finally let go of Mina and took a step back

“We met at the wedding right? How have you been Mina?”

well that was pretty loaded question Mina took a sip of wine very aware that their were now three pairs of eyes on her, two were worried as if she was going to breakdown and spill of her dark secrets to this girl she barely knew.

“Oh I’ve been good. How about you Nayeon?”

Mina listened as the girl talked something about her being a pre-school teacher now Miya’s comment about Ms Im made sense. she made sure to nod at all the right moments in the conversation it was almost as if she was normal, nobody could tell that her stomach felt full of butterflies that if it wasn’t for the glass which she gripped her hands would be shaking. The idea of the real world and life after what had happened made Mina nervous filled her heart with jitters.

they moved the conversation to the dining room as Jeongyeon needed full range of the kitchen to finish her culinary master piece, Mina knew better than to distracted the older woman while she cooked so she reluctantly followed Sana and Nayeon. The dining room was by far one of the best rooms in this house it was elegant but also homely this latter vibe was only increased by Miya sat at the table hers legs swinging on too high chair as she leaned over her latest drawing.

“Hey poppet”

Sana chimed rounding the table to place a kiss on the top of her daughters head, The little girl looked up with the biggest grin on her face as she scanned the room her eyes darting between Mina and Nayeon. the girls jumped off her chair and ran first to Mina pulling her into a hug then running off too Nayeon 

“She very attached to you already?”

Sana laughed watching Miya 

“Which is good, Mina knows how worried we were about her starting school and whether she’d fit in or not”

Nayeon smiled still holding on the girls hand like she had this morning 

“Well I think you were very brave today Miya, starting school can be scary.”

“It was scary at first but Auntie Mina told me scary things can sometimes be the start of something new and exciting.”

Mina smiled at the little girls mention of her words it was a mantra she’d been telling herself, that things would get better although that hadn’t happened for her yet she was glad it had inspired Miya. Nayeon made eye contact with Mina it was a almost loving glare not what you’d expect from a stranger it caused a reaction in Mina that she hadn’t expected a feeling she thought she’d lost as a blush creeped onto her cheeks. 

“Well your auntie must be very smart”

Nayeon spoke her eye still locked on to Mina, what was happening It was surely just a friendly interaction Mina was so out of the loop. Why did Nayeon eyes make her feel like this her mind was facing the blush remain on her cheek she coughed and walked as quickly as she could moving out the french doors onto Sana and Jeongyeon’s pretty little patio the tiles decorate in Miya’s chalk drawings. Mina sighed as the the cool air hit her face it was refreshing, soothing almost. When Mina had been better she’s always take walks to be within the fresh air and amongst the trees. The sky was clear the stars twinkling in the distance Mina had always found the stars comforting the idea of something bright and powerful shining through the never ending black abyss, it was a kind of symbol of hope. Mina stayed there just staring and reflecting until Jeongyeon called her into eat she took nd empty spot at the table next to Nayeon everyones wine glasses had beeb refilled but in front of her plate sat an empty glass of water it was always like this no one trusted her with one that one glass of wine. People were telling her she needed to change to start going out of her won but these same people didn’t trust her to be on her own not yet anyway. 

The food was good but it always was Jeongyeon had become a pretty good cook, Nayeon had wondered how her friend with the rebellious spirit had ended up being so well suited to domesticated home life despite her respectable adult job Nayeon felt she was still falling behind in this part of her life ordering take-out most nights and leaving her laundry too the last minute maybe being in a committed relationship and having children is what pushes people to become like that or maybe she was a lost cause but only time would tell maybe Nayeon would live the rest her life as a spinster and then shed never have to worry about doing the dishes within a certain time frame. After dinner Miya was rushed off to bed with the excuse of you have school tomorrow morning, Nayeon laughed as she recalled that she also had school and should probably leave she stopped up her purse and folded her jacket carefully over arm as she was followed to the door by Mina and Jeongyeon, Sana was upstairs reading Miya a bedtime story.

“Thank you so much for dinner”

Nayeon said pulling her old friend in for a hug 

“And Mina it was lovely seeing you again we should keep in contact”

Nayeon gave the other girl her number before heading out the door and towards her car when she got home and checked her phone she had 3 new messages one from Jeongyeon thanking her for coming over, One from Jihyo asking her how her evening was and wishing her goodnight and an “hello its Mina” from her new friend. She smiled to herself before shooting of three quicks replies before getting ready for bed her mug already patiently waiting on the side for it to be filled with coffee the following morning.


End file.
